


A King's Whim

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU of some kind for this crossover to be possible, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Older Maki, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Maki finds herself at the mercy of her lover, the capricious knight of treachery, and those who fancy themselves kings aren't known for compromising on what they want.
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A King's Whim

Love, as far as Maki was concerned, was a beautiful thing. Few other feelings inspired such heights of compassion and closeness, and being with her loved ones brought her joy that even helping people as a doctor couldn’t quite match. It was a deep, pure emotion, that uplifted her and filled her heart to the brim.

But right now, love was an intense wrestling match that Maki had no intention of losing.

“Damnit,” growled Mordred, as they struggled to try to flip Maki over. “This stupid fake summoning has made me so fuckin’ weak I can’t even overpower some nerd-ass doctor? Bullshit.”

“Hmph,” Maki said, catching Mordred’s hand and slamming it down on their other one, pinning both above their head. “That doesn’t seem likely.”

“The hell do you mean?” Mordred demanded, struggling to break free.

“I’m supposed to believe that the legendary knight who killed King Arthur can’t fight off a woman who’s never lifted a sword in her life?” Maki said. “I’m sure you could throw me across the room with one hand… if you were actually trying.”

Mordred narrowed their eyes.

“But you don’t actually want to win, do you?” Maki said, smirking.

Mordred glowered harder. “Screw y-Ahn!” Their insult was cut off by a moan as Maki leaned down and licked their neck. “Nnngh… you minx.”

“Oh hush,” Maki said. “You love it.”

“Bah,” Mordred grumbled, but they couldn’t hide their squirming as Maki’s other hand gently slid down their body. As it slipped between their legs, Mordred suddenly laughed.

“Hey, you know something us “legendary knights” say?” they asked.

“What?” Maki asked, glancing up.

“Never let your guard down till you’ve won!” Mordred shouted, suddenly twisting their body and sweeping Maki’s knees out from under her. Maki wobbled for a second, and then toppled over to the side, and in an instant Mordred was on her, grabbing their discarded shirt and wrapping it around Maki’s hands, binding them together before she could blink.

“Ha! Now who’s not putting up a fight!” Mordred jeered.

“Y-You caught me off guard, is all!” Maki insisted, as Mordred shoved their knees between Maki’s legs and spread them apart. Maki flushed, both at the shameless pose Mordred had forced her into and also at the almost equally shameful pose they’d taken themself, their pussy on full display for Maki. They were wet, too… damn. If she’d just held out for a moment longer, she was sure that Mordred would be writhing and moaning under her right about now…

“Whatever, Maki, you subby little nerd,” Mordred said, grabbing her by the chin and kissing her roughly. Maki attempted to take control of the kiss, but as she did Mordred roughly groped her breast, breaking her concentration and letting Mordred’s tongue run rampant in her mouth. Mordred was always an energetic kisser, fond of little nips with their teeth and intense makeouts, and when they pulled away Maki felt slightly dazed. She’d definitely lost the initiative, but she wouldn’t give up that easily. Shifting her leg, she tried to move it to where she reach Mordred with her knee, but Mordred caught on right away.

“Nu-uh,” Mordred said, shifting their legs so that they were kneeling on Maki’s thighs, trapping her legs entirely. “You just sit tight.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Maki taunted, pulling her bound hands up only for Mordred to slam them back to the bed with one arm.

“I was planning on it,” Mordred said, grinning. They reached down to rest their hand gently on Maki’s stomach, and she whimpered as they lazily spread their fingers apart.

“Something wrong?” Mordred asked, their grin widening into a smug smirk.

“No,” Maki said stubbornly, shivering as Mordred slowly dragged their hand down lower, stopping with their hand resting softly on her pelvis.

“You sure?” Mordred asked. “Guess we could just stay like this, if you’re happy with it.”

Maki squirmed, trying to wriggle free, but it was no use. Despite Mordred’s claims to be depowered, they were too strong for Maki to dislodge. She could barely even move her hands at all with Mordred’s strong arm pinning them down.

“Ha! Unlike you, I’m not gonna drop my guard,” Mordred gloated. “Give it up, bookworm, you lost.”

“F-Fine,” Maki mumbled. “You win, so get to it already.”

“Yeah right,” Mordred said. “You think I forgot what you were like last time? You’re not getting off that easily.”

Maki frowned. “I wasn’t that bad…” she mumbled.

Mordred glared at her, flushing a little at the memory. “You absolutely were,” they growled. “Anyway, if you want me to touch you, you gotta beg.”

Maki flushed. “W-What?” she spluttered.

“You heard me!” Mordred said, leaning down closer to Maki’s face. “Beg your king to touch you.”

Maki’s face turned redder, and she turned her head away from Mordred. “P-Please, um… t-touch me…”

“That’s not how you speak to _royalty_ , commoner,” Mordred said. “And touch you _where_ , anyway? You gotta be specific. I’m touchin’ you right now, ain’t I?”

Maki squeezed her eyes shut. She was fairly sure it was medically impossible to die of embarrassment, but couldn’t help but feel like she was well on her way to being the first documented case.

“P-Please, my king, touch my… my pussy...” she mumbled.

“Louder,” Mordred said, ruthlessly. “I can’t hear you. Your king ain’t gonna strain their ears to hear your pleas. You gotta shout ‘em out, so they reach all the way up to the throne.”

Maki took a deep breath and turned back to face Mordred. “P-Please!” she said, as loudly as she could bear. “T-Touch my pussy, your highness!”

“There ya go!” Mordred said, grinning happily. “Good job, Maki!”

Slipping their hand down abruptly, Mordred sunk a finger into Maki. Maki arched her back and moaned, trying to thrust her hips against Mordred’s hand, but finding herself stymied by their damn legs, still pressing down on Maki’s thighs, locking her hopelessly in place.

“Hold your freakin horses, I’m going already,” Mordred said, starting to set a rhythm to their finger delving deeper and then sliding back out.

Then, suddenly, they paused. Maki made a frustrated noise and looked up at them.

“Who said you got to stop begging?” Mordred said.

“E-Eh?” Maki responded, her eyes widening.

“Us kingly types get real forgetful, you know,” Mordred said, their smile utterly predatory by now, their fang peeking out over their lip. “You gotta keep asking you want something. Remind me what I’m doing.”

“P-Please,” Maki wished her hands were free. She was lying on the bed, her legs sprawled apart, begging, and she couldn’t even cover her face in shame. “P-Please, my king, keep touching me.”

“Well, alright. Suppose your king can indulge your request this time,” Mordred said, returning to their rhythm. “Keep it up.”

Maki momentarily considered whether it might be _more_ bearable to sit here and endure her arousal while she waited for Mordred to get bored enough to do her despite her not playing along, but she quickly discarded the notion. There was no way Mordred wouldn’t take the chance to twist the knife by constantly bringing her to the edge and leaving her there until she gave in.

“P-Please keep going,” she mumbled. Mordred slowed for a moment, and Maki quickly raised her voice. “Please don’t stop, your highness!”

Mordred smirked, and picked up the pace. Maki squirmed under them, in so much as she could move, unsure if she was trying to pull back or thrust forward. All she knew was that her body was going crazy, and it was getting harder and harder to focus on talking. But if she didn’t, Mordred would slow down and drag it out even more.

“Please… keep… going… highness…” she managed, between gasps and moans. To her dismay, though, Mordred started to slow down.

“Mo- My king, please,” Maki whined.

“Ehhhh, seemed like you were getting a little close,” Mordred said, in an infuriatingly offhand way.

“Pleeeaase,” Maki said. Oh god, Mordred was going to make her say it… “F-Fine, already, I’ll say it! Please let me cum, your majesty!”

Mordred sped up a little, and Maki let out a moan of relief, only for it to rise into a dismayed whine as Mordred carefully kept it _juuuust_ too shallow, _juuust_ to slow to let her finish.

“C’mon, Maki,” Mordred said. “A king doesn’t just let _anyone_ boss them around. Who are _you_? Why should I make you cum, huh? Seems to me that if you’re just an ordinary subject, I oughta just amuse myself with you, right?”

Maki was going to kill them after this. She was going to strangle them with their own stupid sexy cut-off jeans. Assuming she managed to survive this without her humiliation causing her to be literally swallowed up by the earth. “I-I,” she stuttered, forcing herself not to whisper or mumble. “I’m… I’m your concubine, your majesty. Please, my king, show me clemency and let me cum.”

“Concu-wha?” Mordred said, momentarily confused. “Oh! Right, them!” They grinned. “Yeah, I like that. My concubine, huh? My concubine… Hmm, seems like you ought be worried more about _me_ getting off then, doesn’t it?”

Maki almost screamed, but forced herself to hold back.

“Hold on a sec,” Mordred said, and suddenly twisted their finger. Maki entered a brief state of mental freefall as the new sensation coursed through her body, although infuriatingly it didn’t _quite_ push her over the edge, and when her brain was working again, she found that Mordred had shifted. Now, instead of their knees pinning down Maki’s legs, they were now quite close to Maki’s head. More importantly, Mordred’s pussy was looming over Maki’s face.

“Alright, little concubine,” Mordred said, their voice low and hungry, like a cat slowly padding towards a cornered mouse. Maki felt a shiver go up at her spine, and she wasn’t sure if it was the sultry tone or being called Mordred’s concubine that did it. “Your benevolent king is going to give you the chance to impress him. And if you do a good job, he’ll give you what you want. Alright?”

“Y-Yes, your majesty,” Maki said. “Thank you, your majesty.”

If she was less horny, she would have been _mortified_ by how completely she’d given in, but she was too desperate to care at this point. Her pussy was burning, and she _needed_ Mordred to touch her. The notion of trying to turn the tables now that her legs were free didn’t even cross her mind.

“Good,” Mordred lowered themself onto Maki’s face, and Maki got to work eagerly, rewarded by Mordred’s hand slipping back between her legs.

Mordred was already pretty wet when Maki started, and Maki had been teetering on the edge for a while, so neither of them had too far to go. In almost no time at all, Maki felt Mordred tense up, and started bucking harder against their hand, trying to get over the edge with them. With a flourish of their wrist, Mordred granted Maki’s wish, and she _finally, finally_ came, revelling in the long awaited release.

* * *

After Mordred had untied her and they’d both cleaned up, Maki was sitting on their bed in her pyjamas, her hair wrapped up in a towel as she read through an article in one the medical journals she followed.

Mordred, fresh from the shower with their hair still damp and a towel carelessly tossed over their shoulders, sat next down next to her.

“Uh, hey, Maki,” they said, awkwardly.

“What?” Maki said, glancing up from her book. Mordred was wearing nothing but a pair of bright red panties, continuing their inadvisable trend of wearing barely anything to bed. Luckily, their homunculus body seemed to make them immune to catching colds.

“About the, uh, stuff we were talking about in bed. With you being, uh, my concubine and shit…”

Maki flushed red, glaring at them. God, she still was trying to forget that.

“I wanted you to know that it’s bullshit, okay?” Mordred said, to Maki’s surprise. “You’re not a fuckin’ concubine or a mistress or whatever. You’re my queen.”

Maki’s blush didn’t fade, but now it was for a different reason entirely.

“Oh,” she said, quietly.

“Yeah,” Mordred said. “Just wanted to make that clear.”

Maki didn’t quite know what to say, but before the silence grew awkward, Mordred smirked cockily at her.

“You’re still a fuckin nerd, though,” they said, and Maki rolled her eyes. Mordred laughed, slinging an arm over her shoulders. “C’mon, geek, put down your stupid doctor magazine and let’s watch something fun.”

Mordred’s idea of watching something fun didn’t always match up to Maki’s, but still, she wasn’t going to turn down an offer like that.

“Next time I’m topping, you know,” she said, as the two of them headed to the living room together.

“We’ll see,” Mordred said.

Yes, Maki supposed.

They would.


End file.
